Over the years, general purpose railway boxcars have progressed from relatively simple wooden structures mounted on flat cars to more elaborate arrangements including insulated walls and refrigeration equipment. Various types of insulated railway boxcars are presently manufactured and used. A typical insulated railway boxcar includes an enclosed structure mounted on a railway car underframe. The enclosed structure generally has an outer shell, one or more layers of insulation and interior paneling. The outer shell of such railway boxcars often has an exterior surface formed from various types of metal such as steel or aluminum. The interior paneling is often formed from wood and/or metal as desired for the specific application. For some applications the interior paneling has been formed from fiber reinforced plastic (FRP). Various types of sliding doors including plug type doors are generally provided on each side of conventional railway boxcars for loading and unloading freight. Conventional railway boxcars are assembled from various pieces of wood, steel and/or sheets of composite materials such as fiberglass reinforced plastic. Significant amounts of raw material, labor and time are often required to complete the manufacture and assembly of conventional railway boxcars.
The underframe for many railway boxcars include a center sill with a pair of end sills and a pair of side sills arranged in a generally rectangular configuration corresponding approximately with the dimensions for the floor of the railway boxcar. Cross bearers and cross ties are provided to establish the desired rigidity and strength for transmission of vertical loads from the side sills to the center sill and for dissipating horizontal end loads on the center sill to other portions of the underframe. A plurality of longitudinal stringers are also provided on each side of the center sill to support the floor of the enclosed structure. Examples of such railway car underframes are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,783,718 and 3,266,441.
For many years various techniques have been used to build fiberglass boat hulls. Many of these hulls have been fabricated using wet layup techniques in which each layer of material such as fiberglass or carbon fiber is first wetted with the desired resin such as polyester or vinylester and then laid in an open mold. Recently, vacuum bagging techniques have been combined with wet layup techniques to control the emission of volatile organic compounds. Vacuum bagging also produces a stronger structure by eliminating air pockets and excess resin in the finished product.
More recently, vacuum bagging techniques have been combined with an enhanced resin delivery system which allows the use of a closed molding system and dry layup of core layers and fiber reinforcing layers such as fiberglass in the mold. This process may sometimes be referred to as composite resin infusion molding. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,902,215; 5,052,906 and 5,316,462 provide additional information concerning this type of vacuum bagging process to form a fiberglass reinforced composite article.
Various types of load dividers and freight securing systems have previously been used to prevent undesired movement of freight contained within a railway boxcar. The use of such systems is particularly important when a railway boxcar is only partially loaded. Examples of such systems are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,482 entitled "Cargo Securement System" and U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,674 entitled "Two Piece Bulkhead Door for Rail Cars and the Like." All patents noted in the Background of the Invention are incorporated by reference for all purposes within this application.